


"Actually, he said yours were slimy..."

by chemicalcandy



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Danger Days Era, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub, Interviews, M/M, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Sir Kink, Smut, Sub Frank Iero, This might be what actually happened, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard doesn't like what Frank said about his lips during an interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Actually, he said yours were slimy..."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the My Chem Spin Interview :)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DUI9He10IKU
> 
>  

[cover art by [silveralleyw](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silveralleyw%20/pseuds/silveralleyw%20)]

* * *

 

"Actually, he said yours were slimy...“

"He said mine were slimy? Ah, that's cos I'm singing.“

Gerard forced himself to grin widely and tried to sound amused by the interviewer's statement. _Slimy._ How dare Frank say something like that? Where was his respect?  
It made him genuinely angry, but obviously he couldn't show that right now. Thanking god for his thespian abilities, he tried to block out his thoughts about how he could punish Frank for _calling his owner's lips slimy on television_ and focus on the interview instead. He needed to play it cool. Like it wasn't a big deal.

“Who would play you in a movie about the band?” the interviewer asked now, still grinning about Gerard's last answer. Gerard decided that he liked him. Because he had a nice voice and appearance, but mostly because he hadn't enlarged upon the topic. 

“Oh, Christina Ricci would play me in a My Chem movie. I think that's the most accurate,” Gerard said, maybe a little too quick. The interviewer chuckled, making him grin as well. “Think that's who should play me.” 

“That's an... amazing choice, Gerard,” the guy said. “You thought about that before?”

Gerard giggled. “Of course. Nah, I mean, we've talked about that before in the band, you know, jokingly. We came to the conclusion she would be, like, perfect.” 

“Definitely,” he agreed, forcing himself to become a little more serious before asking the next question. “Okay, so Danger Days is really colorful, right? Compared to the previous albums, I mean. Does that reflect your lives now?” 

“Uhm, yeah.” Shit, that was actually a pretty good question. Gerard needed to give more than just a few words to explain why they had decided to change the image like that, and imagining Frank's naughty face and how Gerard would make his grin fade wasn't really helping the situation. He ended up talking about how he couldn't understand how people made a whole career out of wearing black the whole time – how they could keep it up. “Like, how could you wear black for your whole life?” He concluded, kind of pleased with himself. He had managed to not get off the point and keep his facial expression pretty neutral. 

 

**

When Gerard entered the tour bus, everybody else was already there. 

“Oh, there you are, Gee,” Ray said, smiling. “Took forever, eh?”

Gerard shrugged, gaze wandering to Frank who sat next to Mikey on their tiny sofa. “Yeah. Good interview, though. And the photo shoot was amazing.”

“The photos with that panda are going to turn out _awesome_ ,” Mikey agreed. “Can't wait to see the final results.” 

“Yeah! Oh Gee, Mikey and I were just gonna get some sandwiches and coffee and that stuff. There's a shop not too far from here, Ture told me earlier. Wanna join us?”

“Uh,” Gerard looked at him briefly, then continued staring at Frank. That little fucker knew something was coming. Gerard hadn't seen him this quiet and unparticipant in a long time. He hadn't even dared to look at Gerard, just kept investigating his – obviously clean and not worth staring at for several minutes – shoes. Suppressing a grin, he said. “Nah. I'm whacked, man. Think I'll just stay here. You staying too, Frankie?”

He could almost hear Frank's heart skip a beat before he slowly looked up to meet Gerard's provocative eyes. “Y-yeah,” he said, clearing his throat. “I'm.. exhausted, too. Long day for all of us.” He tried to smile but it turned out as a weak grimace.

Either Ray and Mikey didn't notice the tension between the two of them, or they decided it wasn't their business. Getting up, Mikey simply said, “Alright. We'll bring you a coffee.” And the two of them left the bus.

Frank had lowered his eyes again to continue staring at his shoes. Gerard could see him breathing unevenly, and he had tucked his hands underneath his thighs, probably to stop them from shaking.

Gerard cleared his throat, making Frank look at him immediately. The fear was now blank to see in his eyes. “I- I'm sorry,” he stuttered hastily. “Please don't be mad. I was just joking, you know, making the conversation fun to watch for the fans-”

“Fun for the fans?” Gerard spoke louder than he had wanted, making the shorter man jump. “Do you realize how much you've embarrassed me? How you have degraded me?”

Frank shook his head, cheeks blushing. “No, it was just supposed to be funny-”

“On your fucking knees, Frank, right now.” Gerard breathed heavily as he watched Frank obey immediately. He loved to see how well-behaved he could be, how well he had trained him, but right now he was so angry that he didn't even have time to admire the guitarist on his knees in front of him. Gerard grabbed Frank's chin forcefully, making him meet his eyes once again. “You still think it's funny?” Gerard hissed, coming closer to Frank's face until their noses almost touched.

Frank swallowed audibly. “No, Gerard, it's not fun-” Gerard backhanded him with his free hand, cutting Frank's words. “No, _Gerard_?” the red-haired man asked, even more furious now. “Have you forgotten everything I've taught you? What do you call me when we're alone?”

“I'm sorry,” Frank whined. His cheek burned but he didn't dare touch it. “It's not funny, _sir_.” 

“You're fucking right about that. That interviewer's face – I bet you fucking laughed and grinned when you told him, right?” Frank just nodded. He really didn't want to look Gerard in the eye anymore, he felt like he _physically couldn't_ , but the tight grip on Frank's chin made avoiding his gaze impossible. “I want you to reenact it,” Gerard demanded. “I want to know what exactly you told that guy. And it better be fucking authentic. I will see it anyway, and if you're trying to fool me, your punishment will get even worse.”

“I don't know what I said, sir,” Frank answered, frightened. “I mean, I don't remember. I really didn't think at that moment.”

“I don't care. You better try your best.” He increased the pressure on Frank's chin, making him whine in pain.

“Well... the question was how soft your lips are, and I just said something like _Oh god, well, slimy. Gerard's lips are slimy._ I'm sorry-”

“The question was how _soft_ my lips are?” Gerard couldn't believe his ears. “It would have been so _easy_ to just go with it and make it a compliment! And yet you decided to fucking say _slimy_? Why not say disgusting the next time? Or sleazy?”

“I'm sure they didn't take it that way!” Frank whined, desperate. “I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!” 

Gerard let go off Frank's chin abruptly and backed away. His pants had tightened as he had watched Frank whimpering and sorry. Shit, he loved seeing him like this. He would have loved even more to pull down his pants and shove his dick in Frank's ass, make him apologize over and over again until he would never _ever_ disobey again. 

But he couldn't. He couldn't because he knew Frank would enjoy that as well, the little whore, and he wasn't going to pleasure him. He was way too angry. 

“Undress,” Gerard commanded before he left the room to get something from his bag next door. 

“But- the other guys!” Frank protested. “They could be back any minute!”

The older man was back in no time, carrying a whip in his hand. He grabbed Frank's shoulder-length hair and pulled him up, eliciting a pained moan from Frank. “Don't make me repeat myself,” he muttered, still holding Frank's hair. “You've gotten me very bad-tempered today, Frank. Do you want me to get even angrier at you?”

“No, sir,” Frank pressed. 

“Then take off your fucking clothes. _Now._ ” He let go of him and took one step back, folding his arms, and watched Frank with an arched eyebrow.

Frank nodded briefly, then hurried to get naked. Gerard noticed how much he shook and trembled, he was barely able to take off his pants. “U-underwear too?” He asked nervously, looking up at Gerard. He didn't need to answer- his furious look was enough for Frank to swallow loudly yet again and take his shorts off.  
As Gerard had expected, Frank was aroused as well. When he had bared his semi-hard cock, obviously trying hard to cover it, his blushed cheeks turned even redder. 

“Hands behind your back,” Gerard demanded, forcing Frank to let his covers fall. He stepped closer, put the whip in his back pocket, and took Frank's cock in his hand, squeezing lightly. Frank gasped and bit his lower lip to suppress a needy moan. “Enjoying getting punished, Frankie?” Gerard cooed into Frank's ear, making him shiver. “You're such a little slut. I bet you only said that so I would have an excuse to fucking punish you? You like that, don't you? You need me dominating you, and the pain?” He'd started to jack off Frank slowly, never breaking the eye contact. Frank looked at him desperately, lust glimmering in his dark eyes. 

“Yes, sir,” he whispered. Gerard couldn't resist any longer, he closed the gap between their faces and pressed his lips onto Frank's. Frank moaned and reciprocated immediately, willingly letting Gerard's tongue intrude his mouth. Gerard used his free hand to grab Frank's hair again, pulling forcefully to show him he was in charge, while stroking Frank's dick painfully slowly. “My lips still slimy to you?” Gerard panted in Frank's mouth, making him groan. “No, sir. They're perfect...” 

Gerard kept kissing him for a few more seconds, then pulled away. They had to hurry, Mikey and Ray would be back soon. He went to stand next to the sofa and looked at Frank, who still stood in the middle of the room, waiting for his next order. So well-trained.

“What are you waiting for?” Gerard barked, not wanting to show how pleased he was with Frank's behavior. “I want you to bend over. Put your hands on the armrest, and stick your ass out.”

Frank nodded and did as Gerard demanded. He then felt the other man's warm hand on his lower back, slowly approaching his right ass cheek, where he rested it for a second before withdrawing quickly and slapping him hard. Frank gasped again and forced down a satisfied grin. Gerard was damn right, he _loved_ getting punished by Gerard like this. He hadn't wanted to embarrass Gerard, he really had meant it as a joke – but if Gerard took it this way, Frank wasn't going to complain. As soon as Gerard had entered the tour bus, and Frank had glimpsed at his master's face quickly before staring at his shoes, he had known what he was up to. It had made him _so_ horny.  
And now there he was, bending over the couch and taking the punishment like a good slut, unable to deny how much he enjoyed it. 

Gerard had replaced his hand by the whip he had gotten out of his bag, hitting Frank's ass over and over, always on the same spot. He had ordered Frank to count aloud, so that's what he did. 

“23,” he hissed, his cheek burned deliciously. Gerard hadn't told him how many hits he was going to give him, which made the whole thing even more torturous. 

“You've learned your lesson yet?” Gerard fumed, hitting Frank again.

“24,” the younger male breathed and nodded. “Yes, sir.” 

“6 more,” Gerard informed him, letting the whip dash down on Frank's bare skin especially hard. 

“25. Thank you, sir,” Frank whimpered and closed his eyes. That felt so good... 

“You can be happy Ray and Mikey will be back soon,” Gerard said, continuing to scourge Frank. “If we had more time, I would give you a hundred strokes.” 

“28,” he said with a shaky voice. God, Gerard was hot. He begged he would keep talking to him like this even after whipping him. 

The punishment was over way too quickly for Frank's liking. But he wasn't going to complain, obviously. Gerard decided what was good for him. 

He pushed Frank onto the sofa so that he was on his stomach and lay on top of him, pinning his wrists above Frank's head. Gerard made circular motions with his hips, pressing his still covered dick against Frank's reddened ass roughly. Frank moaned and closed his eyes once again. 

“Fuck, I would love to thrust into your ass right now,” he breathed into Frank's ear, making him moan louder in agreement. “But unfortunately, the other guys will be back soon...”

“Please-” Frank whispered as Gerard bit his earlobe playfully. “Please fuck me.” 

Gerard chuckled softly. “Aren't you worried the others would see us?” Frank shook his head quickly. “Not if you hurry, sir.”

“You would like that, wouldn't you?” Gerard said, still teasing Frank although he had let go off one of Frank's wrists and was opening his pants already. “You would enjoy it if they walked in on us? If they saw how I use your tight hole? Is that how much of a slut you are?”

“Yes,” Frank said, pressing back against Gerard's crotch. 

“Fuck, Frank.” Gerard lifted himself with one hand so that he was a few inches above Frank, got out his stone-hard dick and pushed his tip between Frank's cheeks. The younger man made a happy sound, sticking out his ass. “You need preparation, baby?” Gerard panted, rubbing against Frank's entrance.

“No, sir. Please, just fuck me, _please sir_.” He writhed and squirmed, desperate for touch.

“Such a good slut,” Gerard whispered before wetting his cock with some of his own saliva and pushing into him with one fast thrust. Frank gasped in pain and pleasure, biting his tongue to suppress a scream. This was his favorite part.

“You're always so tight, Frankie,” Gerard commented, leaving his entire length inside Frank's ass for a few seconds before starting to fuck him. “How are you always so tight?”

“I don't know, sir,” he moaned. “Guess I will never get used to your big cock.”

The words made Gerard speed up even more. Sweat started to form on his forehead as he pushed deep into Frank over and over again. Knowing that his brother and best friend could literally enter the bus _any moment_ now made the whole thing so much more thrilling. The adrenaline pumped through his veins like crazy, he felt light-headed and had almost forgotten about his previous anger. 

“I'm going to come in your little ass, Frankie,” Gerard said. He was really fucking close already, and for once he didn't mind because he knew he had to finish quickly.

“Yes, yes please, sir,” Frank panted under him. “Use me, please.” 

Gerard accelerated once more, then felt the warm sensation approach even faster than he had expected. He moaned, grabbed Frank's hip roughly, pushed in deeply one last time and spurt his seed deep into Frank.  
The younger male groaned in satisfaction. Gerard knew how much he loved getting fucked like this. That little whore. 

He lay on top of Frank like this for half a minute, panting, before finally withdrawing. “How was that, Frankie? Will you ever tell bullshit on TV again?”

Frank shook his head quickly. “No, sir. I'm sorry.”

Gerard got up and closed his pants, sitting down next to Frank who still lay flat on the couch. He now started to move and sat down next to his master, looking up at him pleadingly. “Sir, please, can I come as well?” He had one hand closed around his erect member, but wasn't jerking off. He was waiting for permission.  
Gerard smiled, yet again pleased with Frank's manners. “Yes. But you've got to do it yourself. And you've only got 20 seconds. 20. 19. 18.”

Almost 3 seconds had passed before Frank understood and quickly started masturbating. 20 seconds to make himself come? Considering that he had been hard for at least 15 minutes now, and he had been horny even before that, it would not be a problem for Frank. He could feel the warm knot form in his stomach already, moving his fist up and down quickly.

“14, 13, 12.” 

Frank's movements got even faster, his mouth hung open and he had drawn his eyebrows together in pure pleasure. Gerard loved watching him pleasing himself. And it was even hotter that he could come by command, and that he kept staring into Gerard's eyes as he did.

“That's right, look at me. I want you to look me straight in the eye when you come. 10. 9. Understood?” 

“Yes, sir,” Frank gasped. He felt so close now, so fucking close. Just 8 more seconds...  
He kept staring at Gerard's face, it was all he needed to get off. He was so perfect. His bright red hair that suited him so amazingly, his deep eyes which were darkened by his lust at the moment, his cute little nose and his fucking sexy, _definitely not slimy_ lips. “Fuck,” he panted. It became hard to not come already 

“Uh, uh. Not yet, Frankie. 7. 6. 5.”

He counted slower because he was an ass. Frank looked at him, pleading with his eyes, making Gerard just grin prettily and cock an eyebrow. “4. 3.”

Frank's moans got louder, his fist stroked his cock incredibly fast and his whole body quivered. _Not yet, Frankie_ , he repeated. _Keep going just 2 more seconds..._

“2. And 1. Come for me.” 

Frank almost yelled as the orgasm hit him. Looking straight into Gerard's satisfied eyes, just as he had demanded, he could feel his own semen spread over his fist and hit his stomach, the pleasure made his whole body writhe and tremble. “Fucking hell,” he cursed when he had ridden it out, gasping and panting. 

“That showed you why you belong to me and better not make me look bad on TV?” Gerard smirked, leaning in for a passionate kiss. 

“Yeah. Definitely.” Frank kissed him back for a minute before jumping up to get dressed. Now that it was over and his lust had ebbed away, he wasn't exactly eager for his other band mates to walk in on him naked anymore. He wiped his come off and put on his clothes, still breathing hard when he sat down next to Gerard again. 

Just in this moment, they could hear Ray's voice outside the bus, and he and Mikey entered only a few seconds later. “Anyway, that's why I'm never buying that shit again. I really thought I had told you that before... Well, now you know. - Hey guys, here's your coffee!” He announced brightly, he and Mikey carrying two cups each. 

“Thank you so much!” Gerard said happily, getting up and receiving one cup from Ray. He took a sip and moaned. “So good.”

Just then, Mikey began to giggle awkwardly and looked from Gerard to Frank and back. “Oh my God guys, could you make it _any_ more obvious?” 

Ray looked around to see what his band mate meant, and shook his head only a few seconds later, grinning as well. “Seriously. You could at least _try_ to be discreet about it. What kind of weird fetish do you have, anyway?”

“Wha-” Gerard said, blushing lightly and looking around the room. There it was, the whip, lying on the couch were Gerard had fucked Frank just some minutes ago. Probably had slipped out of his pocket during the act. “Oh,” he made, grinning. “Sorry, guys.”

When Frank had spotted it as well, his face turned bright red again. But then he just shrugged, got up and took his coffee from Mikey. “Come on guys, you've got to understand. If you were Gerard – that means, if you had such a hot boyfriend – would you be able to resist? I can totally see why he can't keep his hands off me. Look at me, I'm handsome as fuck!” He grinned, leaned against the wall and had another sip. 

Ray groaned, Mikey made a disgusted 'Ew', and Gerard just stared at him with a raised brow, grinning back at Frank. His eyes let the younger man know that he had just given him another reason to put Frank in his place again, promising the next time the two of them were by themselves to become very interesting.

Frank grinned even wider, took another sip from his coffee and covered the growing bulge in his pants by sitting back down and leaning forward. 

That was going to be lots of fun.


End file.
